Crossing Over
by RaexxBB
Summary: When Allura introduces the Voltron members to an Altean machine that let's them see into the history of their souls, they learn more than they cared to know.
1. Watching

**Crossing Over** **: Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **Chapter 1: Watching**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lance's Point of View

My eyelids fluttered open as I stared in wonder. No… None of that could be true. I just saw something unbelievable! I pushed myself from the pod and looked around. Keith and I's gazes meeting as we climbed from our chambers as once. My heart tightening as I shivered at remembering everything I had just witnessed. I glanced over my shoulder to see Shiro was the only one still in a pod. Wow…

Allura appeared, "Well, how did it go?" The smile on her face showed her enthusiasm and excitement to know each of our experiences.

I scratched the back of my neck as I blushed, "It was interesting…" A nervous chuckle left me and I glanced at Mullet. A hopeful lie crossing my mind, ' _There was no way he had seen what I had_ '. I gave a sigh, looking to the floor. For some reason I felt ashamed of my past lives or whatever... Truthfully, I wasn't sure how to refer to those experiences.

Hunk began laughing. One of his hands clapping down onto one of my shoulders, "Just **interesting**!? I found it amazing! Lance you have to tell me about your past lives." His eagerness was almost too much for me right now.

Allura grinned, clapping her hands together gleefully. "Yes! Once Shiro is awake we must all share with one another! I had begun thinking you two would never awaken. That took quite a few days for the both of you. Hunk came out in a few hours of going in, Pidge took a day, and you both took a week… I'm curious when Shiro will come to." She pressed one of her hands to cup her chin as she thoughtfully looked at his pod. "His soul must be quite old…" Her free had pressed over the glass and she gave a tender smile at our sleeping commander.

I glanced at Keith from the corner of my eyes, noting how he stared seriously at the floor. Why had we thought this would be a good idea? Voltron needed to be ready at all times! Not facing their pasts! Even if I was excited by the idea at first, now… Now, it just felt like a horrible idea that made things awkward. I gave another sigh, but jumped at hearing a hissing sound.

Cool air rushed from inside Shiro's pod, one of his hands thrusting forward to grab onto the outside edge of the chamber. He stepped out and looked at all of us. "I love you guys." His smile held both happiness and sorrow. It made me wonder, but it wasn't like we would ever be able to know what we each saw in our containments.

All of our gazes lifted at the sound of running. Coran darting into the room with a smile on his face. "Your data is being processed and uploaded to the castle's mainframe."

 _What?!_ One of my eyebrows rose as I cocked my head. Did that mean the castle knew our pasts now? I crossed my arms, deciding to just listen to what Coran had to say instead of asking questions.

The Altean man continued, "We can review what you each witnessed soon enough. Once the castle has fully downloaded the files from your pods. It'll be quite thrilling to see if the team Voltron members were friends in their pasts." One of his fingers flew into the air, "Just head to the viewing room once you've all eaten a nice meal."

Hunk clapped his hands together, "I'm down with that!" He turned and began to run from the room until Keith snarled.

Everyone stared at Mullet questioningly. "You're going to invade our privacy by watching our pasts. You should at least ask our permission first!" He stomped one of his feet, stepping at Coran before Shiro placed a thoughtful hand on his shoulder.

The two stared at one another and Keith gave a sigh, looking to the floor once again. "Coran won't look at your data without authorization. Just compose yourself and speak calmly to him. I'm sure we'll all understand if you don't want anyone to know a few things."

His eyes narrowed, brushing off Shiro's hand he moved away. "Nobody needs to see what I saw." His eyes met mine, "I don't want Lance flipping out!" He pursed his lips and crossed his arms trying not let the others see the light pink dusting his cheeks.

Pidge popped in a comment, "Now I just want to know. You saying something like that just makes people more curious. Besides, we knew each other in a few lives!" Her hands flared out dancing in the air. "I was a jazz dancer in one of them! If the castle has the data, why not skim through it? Also, I can look at anything within the system anytime I want-

I cut her off, "Don't! Just leave him alone…" My gaze softened after my temper went off. "I don't want anyone looking at my data either… Pidge just stop." Hugging myself, I lowered my head and walked out of the room. They couldn't see! I would never let them know... I glanced over my shoulder meeting Keith's gaze once again. Never.

Allura's Point of View

My hands were propped on my hips as I puffed out my cheeks. I was with Pidge on this one! I wanted to know more about my crew. I looked at the other female, "We could always just sneak off and watch it ourselves."

" _Allura_ " Shiro leaned in close to me, giving me a daring stare. "They both said no, respect that. You too Pidge." His eyes had moved from me to her.

Coran appeared beside him, trying to rest an arm on Shiro's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, respect ladies…" He glanced around suspiciously, leaning in as though to whisper to us. "We'll watch it later tonight. Just get Hunk to bring some food." We both gave a firm nod as Shiro faced palmed.

Hunk arms clamped down on my right shoulder and Pidge's left as he stood behind us. "I get the feeling those two really need to experience this together. Why don't we just say it's a movie night and trick them?" His happy tone and smiling face had me shivering at the wicked idea of tricking our friends.

Although, he was probably right. I pumped my fist in the air, "Let's do it!"

-That evening-

Hunk had a table of food prepared for us while Coran and Pidge tinkered with stuff in the corner. I assumed they were setting up for the show. Anticipation coursed through me at the idea of becoming closer to my team. I fixed myself a small plate of food before taking a seat to get comfortable.

Shiro was in charge of getting Lance and Keith to come here willingly. I wasn't sure how he would manage such a thing, but it didn't matter as long as they were here to experience it with us everyone would be satisfied. I froze when I heard irritated yacking and stumbling coming from down the hall, and flinched as Shiro pulled Keith and Lance into the room. They were both angrily mumbling now, but the pair wouldn't look at each other. My eyes narrowed, curiosity invading my mind at what this could possibly mean. We couldn't have their relationship being worse. What if they couldn't form Voltron now?! My heart hammered in my chest at the thought. We had to watch this and figure out what went wrong and fix it now! It was our duty to view this information and get them speaking to one another once more! I clenched a fist to my chest, peering over at Coran and Pidge to see them giving me a thumbs up. Exalt!

Keith and Lance took seats on the opposite ends of one of the couches, grumbling as Shiro took the seat behind them with me. Pidge darted over with a controller in hand to sit beside Hunk and Coran; the three sharing a couch. Once everyone was comfortable, I looked to the screen with wide eyes.

It was time! My eyes sparkled as Pidge flicked a switch to make the screen flicker to life.

No way! Amazement filled me at the sight… No wonder they were so embarrassed.


	2. Names

**This is the first one I decided to do on my list of Keith/Lance worldly scenarios, not sure why XD**

 **Anacan'twait, the sexual fanfasties of yours might be met. I didn't go into full detail.**

 **Crossing Over** **: Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **Scenario 1 - Chapter 2: Names**

 **Enjoy! Thank you all for following! 3**

 **Keith – K2810**

 **Lance – L58893**

* * *

Keith

Lips repeatedly and rapidly collided with mine as my hands ran over muscular arms. A soft moan escaping my lips as my lower half was being pressed into it. Our lips slid apart and I gazed into those royal blue hues. His nostrils flaring and I took in his deep pants. This was what I needed, "You wanna get out of here?" I glanced behind us to the packed club there was no way we could do more than make out here. I ran my nose along his, "I'll take you back to my home."

One of my hands slid into his where I could lead him out of this place. I took him to my convertible, but even in the driver's seat, the affection didn't stop. He leaned across the midsection to kiss over my neck as though I were his captured prey. A groan escaping him to send vibrations over my flesh and affect me. My erection couldn't get any harder. His attention had been driving me crazy all time. One of his hands slid into mine pulling it over to feel his raging boner. Thinking about having that object inside of me almost made me finish. I held it together.

Pulling into my driveway, he pulled me over the middle of the car to lock our lips and carry me inside. I had to turn away to unlock the front door, but that didn't stop him. He pressed into my ass letting me know how ready he was. I turned back to him pushing the door open while pulling him inside by the collar.

This was something I had been looking forward to since I laid eyes on his two weeks ago when this world became open to the public. I laid down on the bed, pulling him down on top of me where we could continue kissing. His fingers slipped under my shirt and I kept grinding my hips into his.

"Come on, I need you." My whining got him to move faster ripping off my clothes.

His tongue moving over my nipples was delightful. One of his hands wrapping around my cock to pleasure me farther. I could already feel the precum leaking from my tip. I cooed when I felt him push his tip to my entrance.

All I could see was his account name, "L58893… tell me your real name." My fingers slid into his hair and I began to lick his neck.

"Lance." Having him whisper his own name into my ear nearly made me finish, but instead, I just cried in pleasure as he began to thrust into me. We groaned and grunted, sweat covering us even in the virtual world.

Some time later, we both lay together panting. Lance looked at me, "I still only know your account name." His hand ran over my bare chest and he pecked my cheek. "I would like to meet you in the real world soon." We interlaced fingers. Using my free hand, I opened a screen in the air to send him a message. He snorted leaning over me where we could make out a bit longer.

I pushed him back a bit. "You should download that information before the world shuts down for the night. It's almost time." Leaning into him where we could relax for the time being. This was perfect, but it didn't last much longer.

The next thing I knew I was sitting in my real home with headgear on. The virtual world was the only place I knew him. Real life was nothing. I removed the machine from my head to get up. It could be another week before the world was open again. Maybe he got my information in time…

Days went by like normal, boring and trapped in the nonphysical world. I gave a sigh making my way back from the grocery store. My eyes went wide at seeing a dark head of hair sitting on the stairs before my house.

"L58893?" My head cocked to the side, I was completely appalled. Honestly, I never thought he would come here.

"Keith!" I pushed him into my home while quieting him. "Sorry," -he whispered- "K2810. I'm so happy we could meet in person." Finally feeling his real hands caress my cheeks made me purr. "I never thought I'd want to touch another person… I fell in love with you in the virtual world, and then I was dying to meet you." Our nose brushed before his lips met mine sending a flutter throughout my body. This was so much better than I had ever imagined.

* * *

Allura's Point of View

So embarrassing… They just kept throwing their faces together. This had to be some type of earth ritual. I glanced around at all the paladins. Shiro had become red and purple in the face. How concerning! My eyes wandered to Keith and Lance noticing they weren't looking at the screen. Hunk had left the room, Coran was taking notes, and Pidge was in awe. Was this really this amazing? One of my brows perked as I turned back to the screen. At hearing the word love, I perked. They were mates in one of their past lives. How adorable… I now understood their frustration seeing as they hated each other in this one.

Coran spoke up, "We have quite a few of their lives to go, Princess. Would you like for me to continue onto the next one?" I gave a firm nod, turning back to learn more about my team!

* * *

 **Review and let my know your thoughts, please!**


	3. Dancin'

**Crossing Over** **: Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **Scenario 2 - Chapter 3: Street Dancin'**

 **I know they should probably have different names in most of these, but that would just be confusing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Keith

The wind swept over my face as I quickly moved to the beat. Raising my head I was through the crowd before I flipped into the air. My favorite person was here again. This was what I did morning until noon, and it was always time to go when he appeared. I spun, slipping my hands into his hair while grinning wickedly. "Hey there, Lance." The small smirk that passed over his face was a pleasing sight. He took my hands to lead me from the group of people to a car.

Although, the vehicle only had silence. I stared out the window opposite him trying to be upset. When he cleared his throat, I knew the lecture was coming. "Your dance skills should be placed on a stage with other professionals. I can't have you out on the street letting people freely see you. You're too good Keith!" He slammed a hand down on the car's steering wheel when someone else tried to cut us off.

Slowly, I reached across the midsection to entwine our fingers. "People enjoy my dancing and it isn't like I'm just having a laugh. It helps my practice." I squeezed his hand, but not having the gesture returned made me lower my head. When he became like this, it disappointed me. I get _not wanting to waste my talent_ , but if I couldn't dance for the hell of it there wasn't any point. A soft smile came to me at feeling him raise my hand to kiss my knuckles.

"I get worried every morning when I wake up to find you've left. Sometimes I think you enjoy your street dancing more than my company." That serious gaze met mine causing me to blush. Thank goodness, we were at a red light. I moved over the midsection pecking his lips before we both jumped from a car horn behind, alerting us to the green light.

Allura's Point of View

That was it… My eyes narrowed in suspicious. "Coran, was that all to that?"

"Yes, Princess, that was all the data for that transmission." He toyed with the device he held trying to make sure it hadn't been cut off. "That was the end to the log."

We both turned when Hunk came back into the room wearing a yellow lion onesie while carrying a lion version of him. He returned to his seat beside Pidge handing her the animal to rest her head on as she sat crisscross. "Thanks."

Coran smirked, "Where did you get those items?"

Hunk nodded toward Lance who had been sitting silently. I didn't know what was going on between Keith and Lance now that they had seen they had been a couple. So far, they had been together twice… I had to make them feel better.

Rising, I clapped my hands together with a big smile. "Do you have more? They're very adorable." I propped my hands on my hips as stared at him.

Lance actually shook from his studded state to reply. "Yeah… It was a lot of work to hand sew everything, but I got it done. I gave Pidge and Hunk theirs' before we got into the pods. Everyone else was going to get theirs' tomorrow." He got up, "I'll go get them."

Shiro followed him from the room with a serious expression. He must want to speak with Lance about what has occurred, but it wasn't new for me to see two males together. Alteans were accepting of all desires unless they were thought to be harmful.

The pair came back about ten minutes later with a bin of things. Lance reached in, "Black lion onesies for Shiro along with your lion self." He handed the two items to Shiro before returning to the bin to pull out a pink lion onesies and a lion me, "Here Allura." He gave half a smile going back to pull out a lion with a mustache. Coran brightened and took the animal merrily; his lion onesies being orange. Lance timidly pulled out the red items glancing between the objects and Keith.

Keith got up to look directly at the other boy. "Thank you," he slowly took the things. I grinned noticing their hands brushing as they tried to work past this. In a way after seeing their past lives, I could picture them as a fine couple. They took their seats, again, not looking at each other. Both staring off in opposite directions. How cute!

Coran cleared his throat, "Shall we get back to it, Princess?" I gave a nod taking my seat beside Shiro again. The screen flickering to life a Coran pulled up more of Voltron's data.


	4. Colors

**Crossing Over** **: Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **Scenario 3 - Chapter 4: Colors**

 **Warning: MattxShiro in this. Sorry, just a small part. I'm going to be doing AlluraxShiro as well.**

 **Also, Keith and Shiro are gonna be brothers.**

 **Each of these are probably going to be different lengths.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Keith

I've been asked the same question in a million diverse ways not just by my friends, parents, the people on the streets, but by all the doctors my parents took me to as well. It wasn't my chose to see this way. Nobody ever understood that I couldn't see like them. The rest of the world was a grayscale landscape, but humans were different… All I saw was colors. The was no facial features for me or skin tone, color hair… None of that applied. People were just one color. It still took on their form, but that was all I could see.

My parents were dull colors; my mom being purple while my father was yellow. Each time I looked in the mirror all I saw was crimson. My brother, Shiro, was a bright neon purple. I had another friend named Katie, she was a vibrate green. Her brother and Shiro's boyfriend, Matt, was a soft-dullish blue-gray. All I could think of the pair was that they made a pretty mauve shade.

At the moment, I sat in a café with a notebook thinking over why people would be certain colors. A man the shade of a vibrate orange appeared by my table with a drink. "One hot chocolate for the young man in red." He chuckled, sitting it down where I could see a phone number written on the side. Lance was written in a pretty cursive over the number.

When I looked up, I saw a bright white-blue figure wave in my direction. It was the most beautiful color I had ever seen. I slowly got up gathering my things before I walked over to the person. "You're the most gorgeous color I have ever seen…" Knowing confusion in body language was important for me seeing as I couldn't see someone's face. My shoulders slumped, "sorry… I only see-

"I know. I've actually met your mom, you two look almost exactly alike." Oh… He chuckled, "You should know that she doesn't stop talking about you and your special case. Sounds like you're pretty amazing… I wanted to get to know you."

I wasn't used to being praised like this by someone outside of my family. It was kind of embarrassing. My fingers curled around the hem of my shirt as I flinched.

"Lance." He straightened up becoming taller than me. Oh shit. My face felt hot. "Let's go on a date."

He took my hand, "I would love. Just let me finish my shift." He gave me a tiny squeeze before releasing my hand to go back behind the counter.

A wave of awkward washed over me as I went back to my table. My hot chocolate had been waiting along with my notebook. My gaze continuously moving across the room to see that vibrant blue. All other colors in the area seeming dull in comparison. I popped my headphone in as I sipped at my drink and continued to take notes.

A hand slid over my shoulder and I flinched, looking up to see the blue. "Ready to go?" I gave a nod, tossing my drink in the trash as I gathered my things. When I looked at our hands together I saw a glowing shade of purple. Sparks of white glittering through it. Again, I felt like my face was on fire. He led me to his car which was a small buggy.

"I know, cheesy to still drive one of these but I've always loved the vehicles. Plus, this dull blue is my favorite color." His blue became more radiate as he patted the hood of the car to climb in. Once in the car, I listened for the engine and felt the vibrations of it. He back from his parking spot to drive. Seeing as we had no idea where we were headed to we drove with the music blasting. Lance sang along, but I wasn't sure if I should or not. The breeze was just as relaxing as his pitchy singing. My eyelids fluttered closed until his fingers entwined with mine. His thumb rubbing over the back of my hand. It was pleasant.

It felt like forever, but we pulled into a parking lot of a small restaurant. "You know how you said I'm a beautiful blue, I think you're a beautiful person." I flinched at the compliment. What was he up to?

We got out of the car slowly. I heard him start walking as if this was his home. "Ready to have the best mashed-potatoes you'll ever have?" I noted his color shift and it looked like he was walking backwards. How cute.

I jogged to catch up bumping my shoulder against his, "Definitely."

For hours, we sat in the small place at one of the booths chatting. He asks me about my sight. I told him I'd been like this since birth. It was interesting to speak with someone so understanding even though he didn't actually get it. He continuously locked our fingers together, flirting and cracking jokes. We even shared a massive milkshake. It was delicious.

On the drive back, he raised my knuckles to his lips like we were an old married couple.

When he reached my house, I invited him inside to talk more. Not that we really needed to. His arms slipped around my waist as I opened the door revealing my brother's purple sitting with his boyfriend's blue-gray on the couch. Katie's green appeared from the kitchen, "Finally you're home!" She began to run to my side before noticing the blue attached to my back. "Well, you have a hot piece of something attached to you." She punched my arm making a sound of approval.

My hands slid along his arms as I escaped from his grasp. "We just came back from a date." I lowered my head for a second.

Shiro took his arm from around Matt's shoulders to walk over, "I didn't know you were dating." He circled my date. All I saw was a purple figure walking around a nice blue one. The blue covered all of him instead of fading into black around the edges like everyone else. It made him even more attractive to me.

Tucking some of my hair behind my ears, I glanced back to Matt. "It was our first date. We just went to a restaurant and drove around."

Matt hopped up, "sounds lovely!" His color mixed with Shiro's as he pulled my brother away upstairs. Thank goodness…

Katie appeared mixing our colors as she took my hands. "We should play some video games. Your new friend can join us." She nodded to Lance as he took a seat. One of her hands ran over my chest to push me into his lap. It wasn't gentle and I didn't land comfortably. One of my legs was on his shoulders and the other was over my head. When I went to move my butt pressed into his groin. He shifted beneath me as we tried to fix our awkward situation.

After a bit, we had settled into a position of him sitting beneath me my butt between his legs while I had my legs thrown over one of the chair's arms and rest my head against the other. "How about a movie instead?" I glanced between the two other colors in the room.

Katie cocked her head to think it over. "Alright, which one do you wanna see?" She pulled out a draw revealing a load of black and white DVDs.

Lance perked up snaking his hands around my body. "Why are they all black and white?"

I scratched the top of my head not sure our first date was the best time for him to learn more of my condition. One of my hands slid over his chest, "I can't see color on items. However, when it is there everything is a bit blurry. It gets even worse with movies and I can't tell what's going on." I lowered my head feeling bad for making him watch something in grayscale.

He moved, pecking my forehead and running a hand through my hair. "Not a problem." His nose ran over mine. "When we pick a movie at my house, we just randomly pull one out and pop it in. There's too many of us to do otherwise." He kissed the bridge of my nose pulling me closer as he looked over to Katie. She held a comedy in her hand before slipping it into the player.

The three of us enjoying the film as the comedian ran around. Hearing Lance's laugh made me smile more than some of the other times I had watched this movie. He kept asking me did you see that. I couldn't help but find it sweet.

Allura's Point of View

It was adorable! Sad that Keith couldn't fully see, but the way Lance and him bonded right away made me super glad to watch this. One of my arms clenched around my plush lion self. I glanced back at Coran as he readied the next one, but I caught sight of Keith and Lance's index fingers touching as they looked off in opposite directions. Well, I wondered what was going on there.


	5. Cute

**Crossing Over** **: Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **Scenario 4 - Chapter 5: Cute**

 **I don't know much about the Alteans, so, I'm gonna try my best.**

 **I know it isn't much, sorry! Love you all! *kisses***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lance

It was the best job I could ask for. I was the babysitter of our Prince. Such a cutie! A smile had carved into my features as I played with Alfor. The small child just making soft sounds in my direction as his arms and legs waved around. "You're such a sweet boy." I gently took him into my arms letting him pull on my white hair. A dull lullaby playing from one of our Altean devices filled the room. The prince giggling as I began to slowly spin with him.

At the sound of a tick, I carried him to the feeding area of the castle. He had one of my fingers in his grasp as I sat him down. "Let go baby, I'll return in a moment." A robot appeared beside me beginning to feed the child.

My days as caretaker being to soothing. All I had to do was take care of changing and keeping him happy. After my meal, I returned to the prince. He was happy to see me. I let the baby nuzzle into my chest as he got ready to sleep.

When I turned the corner, my eyes went wide at seeing a known fugitive. His sinister purple mane shaking as he trotted down the corridor with at least nine men around him. He wasn't Altean, but a Galra that had been causing trouble all around the city. Although, I had heard rumors of his dangerous attitude. I found him to be rather dashing. Those fully violet hues met my gaze and he smirked, looking away. What? I cradled the child closer, turning to head back to his room. That was weird.

Coron's Point of View

My gaze shifted from the stream as it came to an end. "Princess, that one was in Lance's name. There's another one with Keith's name that in supposed to align with that time frame." As I looked around I saw something interesting, Keith and Lance's fingers had entwined as they sat. Perhaps their souls had once again come together? I smirked, not surprised from what we had seen thus far. It did make me wonder how long their secret had been occurring.

I glanced at my lion with a mustache, patting it on the head. I was pleased to be included. The Princess' voice drew me from my thoughts. "Play it! Things were just getting interesting! That looked like my father as a baby!" She twisted around to look at Lance and their fingers separated until she turned back to the screen.

"Ah… I believe it was." A smile spread over my features glad they knew one another in their past lives. These connections were important.

Keith's Point of View

I knew what was coming next for our review. It seemed awkward that the others were watching our romances throughout time. Well, we had secretly been dating for a month before stepping into those pods. Now it just felt like we were going to be forced to be together. They probably wouldn't understand we already liked one another. I slid closer to Lance bumping our shoulders showing him that none of this matter even if we were supposed soulmates. Of course, I found what everyone was about to see very embarrassing.

Keith

The darkness shrouded my view as chain clattered together. The guards pulling at my arms to make my walk faster. They were really pissing me off! Luckily, I had unlocked my cuffs already and they were stupid enough not to realize. My purple gaze darted around trying to figure out a route to escape. When we turned a corner, my gaze met a handsome worker's. A smirk crossing my features at seeing the baby he carried. Caretaker to the prince. It made a plan begin to form...

Swiftly, I let the chains drop before flipping into the air backward, I pushed off the guard's head behind me darting down the hall. My ears laying flat on my head as I ran past everyone. None of the servants wanted to touch me. Nobody interested in getting in the way of the guards. Flinging open a door, I swung my body back around to close the door turning on the lock, and then breaking the device where nobody else could get in. My gaze shifted and I purred at the sight of the Altean servant. "Hello..." I stepped closer looking at the child. Hesitant with my words, "What a ...sweet kid," a giggle left the child, but I slightly snarled not being able to handle the presence of an infant. Great. It liked me.

The worker had narrowed eyes, glancing between me and his job. "What?" I spat, stepping closer and he twisted where his back was to me. "Don't you know not to turn your back to a killer?" I gently pressed a blade to his lower back feeling him shiver at the slightest pressure. "Why don't you slowly put the child down and come with me? You're now my hostage." Hearing a gulp confirm my request, I watched him carefully before roughly grabbing his hair and dragging him from the room with my blade to his neck.

"Where did you even get your weapon? Last I saw you were in Altean-

Shutting him up was easy enough seeing as I just pressed the blade to his throat. I hissed at him, "None of your business." What an irritating moron. My eyes darted around as hearing footsteps. I shoved him into a hiding spot smoothly covering his mouth as I watch guards run past. "You race is so annoying..." I scoffed, trying to keep myself in check as we crept from hiding. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any need for my hostage... It wasn't like I had ever actually killed anyone anyways. I'm just very good at lying and putting on a show.

Finally, I got us out of the castle and back into the town.

He cleared his throat, "You could let me go now."

Our eyes met and I continued to drag him along with me. "No. I'm not taking any chances." Watching his eyes roll, I snarled going into the darker parts of town. Not like this good boy would ever travel into these areas.

"Why were you being so well guarded? I know you're dangerous, but what trouble do you cause exactly?" All of his questions were so annoying!

I twisted around to pull our faces inches apart. "Again, none of your **quiznaking** business! You're to be silent before you make me want to gut you!" I flashed him my canines and grabbed him by the collar to continue to pull him behind me.

His snickering made me freeze, "You're kind of cute." My ears perked and I slowly turned to him, letting my hands drop to my sides totally stunned. That innocent smile told me he was being honest. It also told me he didn't know what he was saying. Nobody falls for a guy like me and get treated nicely.

I grabbed his chin, "cute, huh?" One of my eyebrows rose as I let out a low growl before nipping his bottom lip giving it a decent cut. "You should know I don't play well with others." His crimson face gave away he had never been kissed before. Nobody had laid their hands on him like I planned to. I yanked him by his arm, hearing him stumble and feel him nearly fall down a few times. The cute one was _not_ me.


	6. Childhood

**Crossing Over** **: Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **Scenario 5 - Chapter 6: Childhood**

 **I tried to make this as cute as possible. 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lance

The cold wind guts over my ears as Hunk and I ran along. It was almost time. My eyes widened at seeing the moving trunk out front. The small house now empty. Our friend Keith was leaving tonight. While the news was sad, it was also very pleasing. Now I was going to be the coolest kid in class. The star. Yet, somehow I didn't want him to go.

My mitten covered hands pulled from my coat as we came to his front door. It swung open to reveal a small boy dress in a red trench coat. His purple hues studying us before he stepped aside where we could enter. The house empty of all his family's belongings. I glanced at him noting his boredom expression it was like nothing would ever phase this kid. I crossed my arms, pouting. Wasn't he going to miss me? I mean, us! I lowered my head. He was my best friend.

Hunk began dancing around, "Do you still have toilet paper in the house?" Without verbally responding, Keith nodded and pointed to one of the closed doors.

Another knock came to the door, more of our classmates coming to say their farewells. My shoulders sunk as he trotted over to reveal Shiro and Coran on the other side. Coran was a teenager we hung out with. He was cool in a lame way. For some reason he really wanted to grow a mustache, however, it just looked like a bit of fuzz over his lip. Shiro was a really cool seventh grader that we followed around. Even Coran thought he was awesome! Shiro was basically our leader. But now, he was losing a minion and it sucked.

Keith, Hunk and I were sixth grades. Don't ask me how we all came together, it just sort of happened. The shaggy-haired boy turned to me taking one of my hands before letting his face fall into my chest. This was the most Keith had ever touched me besides from when we played tag. Maybe he was sad about leaving.

Our group began to dance to some music Coran brought. Time past with this happening before Keith's parents returned. Keith's mom was a tall gorgeous woman that worked as a model. Or, at least, that's what I thought she worked as. One time I heard Keith's dad say she was a secret agent! Either job was really amazing in my opinion. Keith's dad worked as a security guard for some major company. The reason for their move was one of them was being relocated, I think...?

His mom knelt in front of him, "Are you ready to go?" He shook his head and she sighed heavily. "Honey, we let you have some time with them. It's time to get on the road now." His eyes moved around the room and he gave a slow nod placing his thumb to his lips to bite his nail. Now that I thought about it, we had been friends for years expect I had never heard Keith speak. His mother wrapped a plaid scarf around his neck putting some ear muffs on. "Give them each one last good-bye. Your father and I will give you a moment." She pecked his nose stepping away to wait by the door.

Keith went to Hunk and pulled something out of his pocket handing him a small item. Hunk's smile widened as he held up a powerful Pokemon card. He stared at Keith pressing the card to his chest, "Thanks buddy!" Keith shrugged, moving to Coran and handing him something as well. I smirked seeing a razer. The boy pointed to Coran's face with before smacking it into his palms. Shiro was up next. The two stared at one another before Keith held out a hand. Shiro snorted, "Serious as always." They took each others' hands firmly shaking it. When they hands separated, Shiro's eyes went wide seeing Keith had slipped a his lion key-chain into his hand. So stealthy!

His purple eyes stared at me as he pursed his lips. He turned his back to me crossing his arms. His mother spoke up, "Keith! Are you not going to say good-bye to your little friend, Lance?" She propped her hands on her hips trying to figure out what was going on.

Keith took a step to leave, but then darted across the room pecking my lips. I heard gasps and sounds of disgust. Not because the thought of two boys kissing was gross, but the idea that kissing is gross! I on the other-hand had no idea how to respond. He was as fast as lightening. There and then gone. My face was on fire that my first kiss was taken without me even being slightly prepared for such a thing. I glanced at my friends who were all snickering.

Each of them still being immature enough to begin singing, "Lance and Keith sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Of course, if I were on the other side of this I would join in as well.

Not, I was just really confused though. Keith had kissed me. We're sixth graders. Sixth graders don't kiss! Guys don't kiss guys! My hands slid into my hair, but I froze seeing Keith being brought back in by his parents.

His fists were clenched tightly holding his coat and he looked as red as the fabric. His eyes darted between me and the floor. His mother pushed him closer to me. "Keith, apologize to him for kissing him without permission." He shook his head no. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it was? Maybe it was a friend kiss?

One of my hands rests on his shoulder making all his attention go to me. "Look, Keith, thank you for the affection." He flinched becoming a deeper shade of scarlet. "Why did you kiss me though? I don't understand." My eyebrows furrowed together as I studied his features. His nostrils began to flare sporadically and he whimpered. One of his index fingers tapping my lips before pointing to his parents, and then he made a heart with his hands. What?

His father chuckled, "I see. Keith has seen us kiss because we love one another. I think he was trying to tell you he loves you, but he didn't know how. Thus, he copied his parents to show you his affection." What the crap? We were eleven and twelve! Keith was in love with me?!

I mean, him having a crush on someone like me in understandable. It just seemed weird. Although, he was leaving. I smiled at him and pecked his forehead. "Good-bye Keith." I ruffled his hair and he perked up giving a massive smile in return. It was the time I had ever seen him be so cute. Maybe I had a crush on him back…?


	7. Guy Next Door

**Crossing Over** **: Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **Scenario 6 - Chapter 7: Guy Next Door**

 **Thank you for all the love and support! *kisses***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Keith

Tears rolled over my cheeks as I sat huddled up on my couch. This was a horrible gut-wrenching feeling that I hated. The world was over! My hands rubbed at my cheeks as I quivered from a number of emotions erupting from me. Everything would get better as long as I could pick myself up again. Taking a deep breath, I clenched my fists and tightly closed my eyes. Nobody else was going to get me down. Pushing myself from the comfort of my couch, I began to dance and sing along to the song blasting into the air.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang. The thought, ' _Who the hell was stopping by right now?_ ' Turning down the music, I poked my head out and smiled. "Hey, Lance, what're you doing here?" He held up a box of pizza, a bag of multiple tubs of ice cream, and a thing of Dr. Pepper.

His head cocked as he charmingly grinned at me, "You're in much better shape then I thought you'd be." I stepped aside letting him in to take a seat on my couch. He slid the pizza on the coffee table flipping it open to reveal the thickly melted cheese and spicy sausage. My stomach growled as I stared at it. He handed me a drink and pulled out some of the ice cream. "Since I knew you'd be upset about the break-up, I grabbed all of your favorites." There was Fudge Moose Tracks, Vanilla, Blue Bunny Birthday Cake, Blue Cotton Candy, Brownie Batter, and Orange Sherbet. He really did get all of my favorite types of ice cream.

Taking a seat beside him, I bumped his shoulder. "Thanks."

He snorted, taking a swig of his Dr. Pepper. "Got two spoons for us to eat the ice cream with?" I got up and ran out of the room before returning with the two shiny items. He plucked one from my hand before grabbing a slice of pizza. The cheese running down his chin a bit as he did his best to stuff it inside his mouth. After one bite, he set it down studying my face. His shoulder began to wiggle and he tossed his jacket over my shoulders brushing some hair from my face.

Lance had been my best friend since we were in elementary school. It helped the fact we lived next to one another. He knew everything about me, even that the last person I dated was a few years older and male. My parents still didn't know. Luckily, the guy had broken up with me while they were out of town for a week. They would be returning tomorrow. But, Lance was always around to comfort me. I leaned on his shoulder and flinched feeling his index finger run over one of my cheeks.

I almost didn't hear him, "You've been crying." He could always tell. No matter if it had been an hour after I had cried, he could always tell whether or not I'd been crying. If only he was interested in being more than my best friend. He would be the perfect guy to date. He always talked about girls though, and his sweet ways to impress them only made me want him more. I guess that's why I could get over my exes so fast. I had a humongous crush on the guy next door.

His eyes moved to the tv, "How about we watch something to keep your mind off things?" He glanced at me, "Unless you'd rather talk?" One of his brows perked as I moved to get the remote. After flipping it to the sports channel, I returned to my position beside him. Lance was a soccer buff. His knowledge on the sport was fascinating. Of course, I didn't know much about it only the things he told me, but it was all still really interesting.

He grabbed one of the ice cream tubs to open, digging in. It just happened to be my favorite of my favorites, thus making me dip my spoon in as well. He playfully hit my spoon with his, "Hey, I opened this tub. Get your own." I snorted and we began to fight over the ice cream with our spoons until he flung some out landing on my thigh. I went to get it with my fingers, scraping it from my leg with my fingers to lick it off of them. He moved in and licked some of it up as well. A heat rose to my face watching his tongue run over my fingers even brushing my tongue at one point. _What the fuck?_ This only made my crush on him stronger. He looked so sexy while doing such a simple action.

I took a deep breath and looked away from him, but one of his hands slid over my cheek to get me to look back at him. "I think it's time I am honest with you about something." _What?_ Having seen this expression before when he was flirting with girls made my heart stop. There was no way my crush liked me back after all these years! "I've been watching you date so many different guys, but you should realize I never once dated a girl." This fact hit me like a ton of bricks as his lips pressed into my mine. This had to be some wild dream! I melted into him.

His lips causing my mind go blank. All of my fantasies not being able to beat this moment. My arms slid around his neck as I nipped his bottom lip making him groan. Damn. This was making me grow hard. One of his hands slipped over my lower back onto my ass where he could push me into a better position. Now I was straddling him as our lips continuously collided. A whimpering moan escaping me as he dragged his lips down my throat. I could feel his erection pressing into my ass thanks to my new position. I had really turned him on?! Oh gosh… Maybe this was moving too fast, but I didn't wanna stop. His hips bucked and he grinding into me showing me how long he had been waiting for this moment.

My nostrils flared at the feeling of him gripping my ass inside my tight pants. There was no stopping. I pulled my shirt off letting him trace my muscles while I unbuttoned his jeans. Our eyes met when I nipped his bottom lip again, sucking on it. One of my hands sliding into his jeans to feel his hardening cock.

Keith's Point of View

"Sorry." I stood by Coran after turning off the transmission. "I don't think everyone needs to watch Lance and I have sex in our past lives." I slowly crossed my arms trying to keep my cool.

Pidge snickered, "Are you saying we could watch you two do it in your current lives?" She playfully elbowed Hunk who was trying to hide his disappointment in her comment.

I stomped my foot, hopping out one of my hips. "No! Of course not! All I was saying is that we should just move on after we confirm the basic story line, right? It'll save us time." I crossed my arms and looked away.

Allura perking up, "I find it rather interesting you and Lance have known each other in every life thus far. You also knew **my** father, and Pidge's brother. What if you knew all of us together at some point. I think it wise to keep watching and gathering information from each file we have." Her strong gaze almost made me snap, but I kept my cool.

I slowly walked back over to my seat and let my body brush Lance's side. One of his arms moving around my shoulders to hold me in place. Being snuggled up at his side almost made me extremely happy, but everyone else was being annoying by invading our privacy. Both of us said we didn't want this to be occurring! I slowly slipped away and moved a hand to continue holding his; nobody seeming to catch our snuggle moment. Maybe they would be more understanding about us dating then we thought if they were down with watching us have sex. That's a disturbing train of thought.

My hand slipped from Lance's and I nodded toward the exit, "I'm gonna get out of here for a minute." His wink of confirmation was enough to let me run out of there. I mean, watching them was embarrassing it just having everyone else there with us. I wouldn't mind it being just Lance and I. Heat spread across my face as my head sunk at such an embarrassing thought. We really must be soulmates if I like him this much.

Nearly screaming, I stared at Lance as he appeared beside me. "Did I scare my ninja boyfriend?" His laughter made me roll my eyes. "Sorry, I had to sneak out to where they would keep watching without us. I didn't want to be in there without you." His ears turned rosy as he looked at the floor bashfully, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I stopped, turning to him and holding out a hand. "Wanna go continue watching them alone? No interruptions? And, no Allura glancing back at us?" I chuckled letting my shoulders bounce. He took my hand and I pulled him closer, "Plus, now I can kiss you whenever I want." His face curled devilishly as a pink dusted his cheeks. We took off running to my room. The others were far too caught up in noticing we were gone. They hadn't noticed Shiro leave when we began kissing one another.

Shiro's Point of View

That was awkward. All I really saw was Keith and Lance holding hands, but I had heard the word 'kiss'. Maybe I should go after them? No, they're bonding. I'll leave them alone. The videos had helped. I wanted back in the room to see Allura pacing. Her gaze darted up to me, "Did you see Keith and Lance? They snuck out and I thought it best we wait to continue."

I rubbed the back of my neck. This didn't seem like something they had wanted to share, but they had been holding hands in here. "I just saw them going down the hall holding hands." Everyone froze and stared at me.

Allura's squeal was so loud that I regretted sharing. "They _are_ soulmates in every life!"

Coran moved his finger across his device. "I guess we don't have to keep watching these." Allura turned back around and he stopped. "Or, maybe, we should continue... to make sure…?" His cautious and unsure tone was amusing. His eyes darted around as everyone took their seats.

I glanced over my shoulder wanting to go check on the two _soulmates_?


End file.
